wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tyrannical Rule
The Tyrannical Rule is the Hundred-Twentieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in March 20, 2017. Synopsis Musician Ricky Mathis becomes an overnight sensation thanks to his song "Rock Legend." When his music causes his fans to become obsessive of Empire Day, Sam, Alex and Clover are called in to investigate the cause of this fanatical behavior. Plot The Episode begins at the Music Store in the Kalos Region's Lumiose City. Musician Ricky Mathis becomes an overnight sensation thanks to his song "Rock Legend" while Clover has a crush on schoolmate Damon Reynolds, who plays guitar and hangs out with school diva and rival Mandy. When his music causes his fans to become obsessive of Empire Day, Sam, Alex and Clover are called in to investigate the cause of this fanatical behavior from the Izumogakure version of WOOHP led by Mikazuchi no Mikoto. When Clover is enchanted by Ricky's music, Sam and Alex investigate the recording studio and discover they are using special glowing CDs that brainwash listeners. The girls managed to stop the manager Sebastian Saga from using Ricky's music to take over the entire Pokemon Continent only to have a minor set back. In the abandoned factory, Toshiya Gekko and his army are constructing the "Terminus Death Egg" and the new army of Clembot-like battle droids, but since it takes long time, Z3 hops out of Toshiya's shirt and flees to Luminose City where it goes to Terminus Cave shocking Toshiya and his men. They see the super weapon hidden underground as it was sleeping. Meanwhile a young Calem,wakes up in his bedroom in Vaniville Town. After being encouraged by their mother to talk abut Ash and Serena, he learns that Professor Sycamore has a request for five kids: Calem, Hilbert, Green, Red, and Brendan. In Aquacorde Town, to fulfill this request, chooses Froakie. Brendan will then choose Fennekin that is weak to for Calem's starter. After receiving their starters, Toshiya Gekko speaks over the Holo Caster that the super weapon would be installed into the Terminus Death Egg. Determined to help Asura Gekko on finding the Terminus Death Egg, Calem travels with them to the abandoned factory near terminus cave where they saw the production of the Clembot army and the Terminus Death Egg constructed. Toshiya told Asura and the gang that Lysandre has imprisoned AZ. Lysandre tells the story of how AZ used the ultimate weapon to revive his Floette and then used it to end the war 3,000 years ago. Toshiya shows the majestic power of the Empire by activating the weapon remotely and unleashes it in Geosenge Town all the way too Lumiose City with the awakened God Tree and it's enormous roots start bursting out of its sides and the streets below it, causing people to run and scream in panic. Moments later, the massive roots also reach the Lumiose Conference, taking everyone by surprise and causing instant panic. Squishy, sensing that its fellow Core is in the ultimate weapon, hops out of Bonnie's bag and flees, with Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena in pursuit. Ash and friends head towards Lumiose City to investigate what is going on. Alain follows them to see. Izumo Kingdom unit continue to do news broadcasts of the incident going on. Ash and Alain split from the rest of the group and try to break the branches popping up from the ground by the God Tree. The imperial executives appear against Ash and Alain and knock Ash out. Pikachu and Ash are too weak to move and Yuki Seika captures them. Alain, forced to go with them, follows them along and meets Emperor Eggman. Toshiya gives a message on the news to all the city viewers that the the production of Clembots were to be the making of the greatest holiday, "Empire Day". Some former Team Flare grunts find Mairin and try to take her in, but Professor Sycamore comes in and uses his Garchomp to escape. Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont then find Meyer, unknown to his children. Squishy transformed into its 10% Forme to make its way to the Ultimate Weapon while trying to reach out to Z4. Meyer and the group follow the branches to the Geosenge Town, where the center of the Death Egg is launching into space. They find the Clembot Army ready to stop the group. In the end, Squishy transforms into 50% forme to match Z4 with Xerneas and Yveltal inside the ultimate weapon. After Calem catches Yveltal, yhe remaining energy in the weapon caused the weapon to fire, forcing Z3 and Squishy and Yveltal to escape with Calem and the ultimate weapon was caught in the destruction no innocent lives were taken. Alain gets betrayed by Lysandre's death and legacy. Ash and Greninja rescues themselves and Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja. Alain teams up with Ash but Toshiya opens the trap door throwing Ash and Alain out of the Death Egg. Toshiya reports into Dr. Eggman that the loss of the ultimate weapon costs hundred dollars due to the heavy taxes. Toshiya then tells him that the the Terminus Death Egg has been finished ahead of schedule, and that the Clembot army production has been finished right on time. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Es *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Brendan *Hilbert *Calem *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Stella *Gabriella *Carmen *Clover *Alex *Samantha Sam *Jerry *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon